stock_car_racingfandomcom-20200214-history
O'Reilly Auto Parts 500
| Laps = 334 (Stage 1: 85 Stage 2: 85 Stage 3: 164) | Previous names = Interstate Batteries 500 (1997) Texas 500 (1998) Primestar 500 (1999) DirecTV 500 (2000) Harrah's 500 (2001) Samsung / RadioShack 500 (2002–2006) Samsung 500 (2007–2009) Samsung Mobile 500 (2010–2012) NRA 500 (2013) Duck Commander 500 (2014–2016) O’Reilly Auto Parts 500 (2017-2021) | Most wins driver = Kyle Busch (3) | Most wins team = Roush Fenway Racing (7) | Most wins manufacturer = Ford (10) | Surface = Asphalt | Length mi = 1.5 | Turns = 4 }} The O'Reilly Auto Parts 500 is a Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series stock car race held at Texas Motor Speedway (TMS) in Fort Worth, Texas. Even though it is advertised as a "500-mile" race, because TMS is a track that is in length, the actual race distance is . Race history The first two runnings of the race were controversial, crash-strewn affairs, with universal criticism that the track's design was one groove; Kenny Wallace argued, "They're so busy building condos they don't have time to fix the racetrack." There were 10 different winners in the first ten races, the longest such streak for any NASCAR track in the Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series. This list includes Texas Native Terry Labonte, who won in 1999, and Dale Earnhardt Jr winning his first race in 2000. Jeff Burton, the winner of the inaugural race, broke that streak by getting his second Texas win in a last lap pass in 2007. In 2011, the race became a Saturday night event, whereas before it was always a Sunday afternoon race. This was done since the night race at Phoenix was moved to February and became a day race. The 2011 race was run on April 9, 2011 and was the first scheduled night race of the season, and in Texas Motor Speedway history for the Cup Series. In 2013, NASCAR became involved in controversy when the National Rifle Association (NRA) began to sponsor the race; although race sponsorships are negotiated with the track owner, not NASCAR itself, the sanctioning organization has final approval and did not object to the sponsorship. Both NASCAR's acceptance of this sponsorship, and its timing, has been controversial, and offensive to gun control activists. Because of the sponsorship, Senator Chris Murphy asked Rupert Murdoch, whose News Corporation owns Fox Sports, which was scheduled to air the race, to not broadcast it. Fox broadcast the race as scheduled, not least because failure to do so would have been a breach of the network's contract with NASCAR. However, Fox only used the official sponsored name once per hour (the minimum mandated by NASCAR) and otherwise referred to it generically (in this case as the "Texas 500"), the network's usual practice when a race's title sponsor does not buy ads during the race broadcast; the NRA reportedly did not seek to purchase any such ads. The NRA would return as a race sponsor in 2016 for the Bristol Night Race in August at Speedway's owned Bristol Motor Speedway. In 2014, the race returned to being a Sunday afternoon race because of the NCAA Men's basketball Final Four games being held at AT&T Stadium in nearby Arlington, so that the race occurs on a day in between tournament games."Texas Motor Speedway alters race schedule with NCAA Final Four in Dallas" On February 6, 2014, Duck Commander, the business that is the subject of the TV show Duck Dynasty, bought the naming rights for the race. The race returned to its Saturday night date in 2015. In 2017, the race would once again return to Sunday afternoon and the race was renamed under a new sponsorship deal with O'Reilly Auto Parts. Grandfather clause Samsung sponsored the race from 2002–2012, while RadioShack was previously a co-sponsor. The joint sponsorship was grandfathered in 2003 by NASCAR's grandfather clause when Nextel became a NASCAR sponsor, as they banned rival wireless sponsorships (Nextel used Motorola exclusively); the ban was lifted after the 2005 merger of Sprint and Nextel because Sprint is sold at RadioShack, and Sprint offers Samsung products. Past winners Notes *'2002, 2010, & 2014:' Race moved from Sunday afternoon to Monday afternoon due to rain. *'2008 and 2014:' Race extended due to a NASCAR Overtime finish *'2011:' First scheduled night event in Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series history at Texas Motor Speedway. *'2016:' Race was delayed by rain for 2 hours. Race was completed early Sunday morning at 2:45 am CT. *2021: Race dropped by NASCAR for a race at Memphis International Raceway. Multiple winners (drivers) Multiple winners (teams) Manufacturer wins Television broadcasters Television broadcasters Notes *The 2002 race, which was to be shown on Fox, was postponed to Monday on FX due to Fox's weekday programming. Some Fox affiliates aired the race despite this. Notes *The 2002 race, which was to be shown on Fox, was postponed to Monday on FX due to Fox's weekday programming. Some Fox affiliates aired the race despite this. References External links *NASCAR Commentators Crews and Networks *Ratings For NASCAR's Spring Texas Race Since 1997 Category:1997 establishments in Texas Category:NASCAR races at Texas Motor Speedway Category:Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series races Category:Recurring sporting events established in 1997